


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Akuma2x1



Series: Curiosity Killed the Cat [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-26
Updated: 2001-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero was curious of a certain sex toy and tried it without his braided lover's supervision. He got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is betaed by the lovely Snow ^_^

It was nice Sunday afternoon, or not.... At least not in a house where a certain Japanese boy was ready to kill someone, preferable his braided lover.

Heero grumbled as he pulled out a box from below Duo's bed. It was the time for spring cleaning and Duo had managed to get away because of a simple reason. He had promised Hilde, who was on vacation with her husband, to take them around the city he and Heero were living.

Heero had frowned once he heard about Duo's promise and it took his braided lover almost one hour full of making up promises to wipe out that frown from his face.

[frown my ass, you're pouting and sulking]

/I'm not!/

[I'm your sub consciousness and I know us better than you]

/No, You don't/

[Yes, I do]

/No/

[Yes]

/No/

[Yes]

Heero blinked and shook his head to clear his mind. He had heard the two voices since he got together with Duo. It looked like the braided boy had awakened a boyish part of him and now it was fighting with his Soldier side. This was not the first time he quarreled with himself and definitely wouldn't be the last time. Snorting to himself, Heero turned his attention back to the box and widened his eyes at the items in it.

Playgirl magazines

Yaoi doujinshis

Gay porno tapes

And....

Heero took out the phallus shaped item from beneath the magazines. It was about five inches long and one and a half inch in diameter. One edge was shaped into blunt tip like cock head while the other edge was as wide as its body and could be twisted to turn it on. Heero's eyes became wider as he recognized the item.

[Wow, a cock shaped vibrator!]

/Where did Duo get this?!/

[I dunno, maybe he wants to surprise us with it?]

/Maybe..../

Heero held up the vibrator and inspected it closer. Quatre, who also had one, often said how good he felt when he used the vibrator, making him curious with the item.

[Let's try it!]

/What?! No way/

[C'mon, our ass was rarely free from our insatiable lover and now it was the perfect time to try it out]

/No./

[gee, stop acting like an innocence. You like getting screwed as much as Duo like screwing you.]

/I do not.../

[oh really? So who is the person who purposely seduced a certain braided boy and got marathon-fucked all night two days ago till he couldn't stand up the morning after?]

/Shut up...../

[C'mon, we both know we like getting something inside our ass and I think we'll enjoy this vibrator. It could better than our lover, you know.]

/..... really?....../

[yeah, c'mon let's try it.]

Having agreed with himself, Heero stood up and checked the vibrator for the power supply. He put two new batteries into the vibrator and then smothered it with lube. He did it eagerly like a five years old kid who couldn't wait to use his new toy.

[Wohoo, c'mon stick it inside!]

Tank top and spandex flew down onto the floor. Naked, the Japanese boy lay down on his bed and brought the vibrator down until its tip touched his small entrance. He slowly pushed the vibrator against the tight ring of his entrance and moaned as his sphincter yielded, allowing the vibrator's cock head slid into him. Heero stopped for a minute, feeling and adjusting to the fullness inside him before starting pushing the vibrator deeper into him again. He moaned in pleasure as the vibrator slid into him, brushing and stretching his tissues along the way.

Wanting to prolong the pleasure, Heero withdrew the vibrator and then pushed it in, letting out a pleasure moan at the feeling and his cock agreed as it became hard in no time. He did it for some time, enjoying fucking himself with the item before pushing it deeper and not stopping until only an inch and a half of it left outside.

[yes, show time. C'mon turn it on! I can't wait to feel the vibrant.]

/Give some minutes for our body to adjust, baka. I don't want to explain to Duo why he can't fuck us later at night./

Heero waited till his body adjusted to the vibrator, comparing his current feelings with the feelings when Duo was in him. The vibrator was as soft as Duo, but not as hot as him. It also didn't pulse like Duo. He wondered if it would feel as good as Duo when he turned it on.

[turn it on then!]

/ryokai/

As his mind finally got into agreement, Heero brought his hand down. He twisted the end of the vibrator to the right and gasped in surprise as he felt it vibrating inside him. It felt good, Heero mused as he squirmed to gain more friction from the item. His hand unconsciously stayed at the end of the vibrator, rocking it slightly inside him. He twisted the vibrator's end more and moaned as the vibration inside him became harder. It really felt good!

Heero moved the vibrator inside him and moaned louder as it hit his prostate. It made him jerk his hip up and took the vibrator deeper. The stars floated before his eyes at the pleasure he felt as he pulled the vibrator until only the cock head left in him and then pushed it into him again swiftly. Heero threw his head to the back as he arched his back and thrust the vibrator inside him repeatedly. It hit his prostate in every thrust, quickly reducing him into a mess of pleasure. He couldn't think anything except the pleasure the vibrator inflicted inside him and he knew he wanted more.

The Japanese boy twisted the end of the vibrator till it couldn't be twisted, signaling he had got the maximum vibration. Heero let out a loud wild gasp as the vibrator rocked harder and more violently inside him. It felt like his inside being mixed and tenderized and he loved it. He threw his legs wide apart to make him easier to move the vibrator with his right hand while the left one played with his hard nipples.

Heero continued moaning and gasping at the multiple sensations he felt. As he thrust the vibrator faster into him, his left hand abandoned his nipples and closed on his hard abandoned cock. He panted in need as he felt closer to his climax. One hand pumped his cock while the other hand plunged the vibrator faster and harder into him. Heero breathed heavily as he felt he was about to come.

Finally not being able to prolong it, Heero let out a loud yell as he arched his hips, pumping his cock and shoving the vibrator inside him as deep as he could. Waves of pleasure spiraled up and down inside him as he shot his release onto his own stomach. He rode on the pleasure as long as he could before he plopped down back to earth and onto his bed. He sighed as his back hit the bed and made the vibrator went deeper inside him. It was still vibrating inside him, giving him some reassurance at his sated mind.

[Wowww....]

/Agreed.../

Heero moaned contentedly and lazily rubbed his nipples as he felt the vibration inside him. He let himself bask in aftermath of his orgasm for a while before deciding he needed to continue his spring cleaning. He reached down for the end of the vibrator stuck inside him, intending to extract it out, but his hand encountered nothing.

[Uh..oh...]

The Japanese boy's blood became cold and his face was pale when his fingers felt the puckered muscles around his entrance had closed in. There wasn't a vibrator stretching the muscles where it supposed to stretch. Heero surely felt the vibration inside him, but if there was nothing outside his entrance, that meant........

[Oh great, Heero Yuy. You have pushed all of it into you.]

/Kuso.../

Heero inserted two of his finger inside himself, trying to find the vibrator but his fingers found nothing. He had pushed the vibrator deeper into him when he plopped down onto the bed earlier.

[shit shit, what to do? What to do?]

/Calm down..../

Heero tried to use his inner muscles to push the vibrator out of his body, but it seemed the vibrator stuck in him. It didn't budge any millimeters at Heero's pushing and instead, hit Heero's prostate with its tip, causing Heero to gasp and jerk up at the stimulation.

[get it out, get it out!]

/I'm trying!/

Heero panted as the vibrator hit his prostate repeatedly. He found he had been hard again and couldn't help but moaned in pleasure at the stimulation the vibrator caused. He jerked up and wiggled, trying to dispatch the vibrator to no success. It only added more stimulation to his sensitive prostate.

Heero stuck his fingers inside him again, trying to reach for the vibrator, but the vibrator had been too deep inside him. His mind was also hard to focus since he was having waves of pleasure over and over. It only took him a couple of minutes to reach his second orgasm, thanked to the wild vibrator inside him.

The Japanese boy was limp after his second orgasm. He felt very spent and tired, but he couldn't rest, not with the vibrator still buzzing happily inside him. It still hit his now sore prostate, giving Heero pleasure accompanied with soreness.

[Oh God.... Take it out!]

/I would take it out if I could!/

Heero moaned in despair and also pleasure as he felt himself hardened for the third time. He frantically tried to expel the vibrator with any ways he could think of, but the vibrator stubbornly stayed where it was, deep inside his ass. He tried to stand but it made the vibrator lodged tightly in his ass and it sent more violent vibration onto the muscles around it. Heero's legs became jelly within minute and he collapsed back onto the bed, not being able to do anything except feeling the forced pleasure the vibrator caused. The Japanese boy came dryly for the third time, totally spent and panted in exhaustion.

[No more.... Oh Kamisama... do something!]

/ I... can't.... /

Heero sobbed at the knowledge he couldn't do any damn thing to expel the vibrator inside him. He didn't know what to do to stop the vibrator from stimulating him for the fourth orgasm that he was certain would bring only pain to him. He moaned desperately as he felt the vibration inside him still going on and on, prodding his very sore prostate.

[HELP!!! TASUKETE!!]

/No one's here, baka..../

[I promise I won't sulk at Duo again if this damn thing out of me!]

/I promise not to glare at him..../

~*~*~*~*~

One hour, one hundred promises, three painful orgasms, and a lot of moaning, whimpering, and screaming later, Heero was ready to promise anything when he heard someone enter the bedroom.

"Hee-chan, I'm home." Duo was surprised when his eyes fell on his lover, who was curling on the bed naked and whimpering. "What's wrong?" He quickly approached the Japanese boy and noticed Heero was very pale.

"Du..o..." Heero whimpered and clutched Duo's sleeve tightly. "Help.... Hurt...."

The braided boy quickly checked for the signs of comfort or injury on his lover's body and found none of them. "What's hurting you?"

Duo watched as Heero's pale face turned pink slightly before answering. "Vi..bra..tor.."

"Vibrator?" Duo blinked. He looked down on Heero's lower body, but found nothing. "There's no vibrator, Heero."

"In... me..." Heero whimpered.

Duo widened his eyes as he realized what had happened. Without further ado, he quickly gathered his whimpering lover into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Sounds of moaning and whimpering were heard from it for at least fifteen minutes before all the noises ceased and Duo got a very happy and grateful Japanese boy clinging onto him and kissing him repeatedly.

He carried his Japanese lover onto his bed and sat down, putting the naked boy on his lap. Heero quickly rested his head on Duo's shoulder and kissed his American lover's neck while murmuring thank you over and over again.

"Were you trying to find a replacement for me?" Duo asked in amusement, not knowing whether to laugh or keep his face straight at Heero's behavior. The Japanese boy treated him as if he was a hero who just saved the world.

"No one and not a thing can replace you." Heero nuzzled Duo's neck and wiggled like a spoiled child in Duo's arms. "You're the best."

/Because he doesn't vibrate.../

[Damn right!]

OWARI


End file.
